Corvin Academi
by mitsuhara99
Summary: mereka yang berada di tingkat enam dan tujuh. akan melaksanakan sebuah ujian yang paling ekstrim yang pernah ada di sekolah sihir merka. tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. tugas mereka adalah bertahan hidup dan yang pasti mengumpulkan tiga barang yang akan menentukan mereka akan lulus atau tidak. JOHNSOL,ILYOUNG,JAEYONG,YUTEN,MARKCHAN,NOmin,RENLE. BL/Boy X Boy
1. Chapter 1

Terletak jauh di pedalaman hutan _Teresia_ terdapat sebuah sekolah sihir yang berdiri kokoh dan megah. Sekolah yang memiliki 17 menara dan dua gedung yang di pisahkan sebuah jembatan. Jembatan itu memisahkan antara kastil sekolah dan kastil asrama para muridnya.

 _Corvin Academy_ adalah nama sekolah sihir itu, sekolah sihir dengan murid dari seluruh dunia. Mereka semua berkumpul di sini selama tujuh tahun, sebagai seorang murid dalam akademi sihir, yang dengan tujuan pasti untuk melahirkan para penyihir yang dapat mempertahankan kaumnya dari dan tidak terjerumus dalam sihir hitam atau yang lainnya.

...

...

...

Aku tidak akan menceritakan sejarah detilnya.

percayalah

.

.

"Jay."

"Hmm."

" _You really want to escape from that exam?"_

"Ya, dan jangan sebut aku pengecut karena bukan ujian itu yang ku takutkan."

"Lalu apa?"

" _Look Mark._ Aku yakin kau sudah pasti tahu siapa orangnya."

"Taeyong sunbaenim tidak akan bisa menyerap _lust Maker_ pasifmu itu Jung Jaehyun." Seriously, Mark tidak percaya Jika hanya karena senior mereka itu Jaekhyun rela tidak ikut ujian.

"Memang bukan dia yang akan menyerapnya, tapi aku yang akan lepas kendali karena dia." Jaehyun menatap kosong ke arah sup labunya yang sudah hampir dingin.

Kedua sahabat itu tengah menikmat makan siang mereka setelah kelas _Herbiologi_ yang mereka harus mencari kacang loncat di kebun yang pastinya sangat menjengkelkan karena kacang itu tidak bisa diam sama sekali.

"Jay, _come on_ aku tidak mau sendiri di ujian itu, kau tahu kan ujian ini sangat berarti untuk para tingkat enam seperti kita ini." Mark tidak menyerah membujuk Jaehyun untuk hal satu ini.

"Aku janji, jika kita menemuinya di sana nanti aku akan mengalirkan perisai yang sangat tebal agar kau tidak lepas kendali. Ayolah...jeball."

"Tapi kau tahu perisai itu tidak mempan padaku selama aku masih bisa berfikir."

"Bukan padamu tapi pada Taeyong sunbaenim. Setebal tembok sekolah kita sekalipun perisaiku atau perisai penyihir manapun tidak akan mempan padamu."

"Ayolah Jay, apa kau tidak sayang padaku." Mark mengedipkan matanya dengan tampang sok imut.

"ihh,menjau dariku." Jaehyun mendorong kepala Mark menjauh dari bahunya.

kita tinggalkan dua sahabat gila itu

/

"Ten tahun ini kau ikut ujian itu lagi?" Seseorang yang baru saja menempatkan bokongnya di samping namja manis yang sibuk dengan buku sejarah sihir yang sangat tebal dan besar di hadapannya.

"Tentu aku ikut, aku satu tim denganmu tahun lalu, Bunny." Kim Doyoung, anak yang di panggil Bunny itu menengus.

"Aku ingin kabur saja rasanya. Kenapa malah tim pemenang sih yang harus ikut lagi di ujian itu. Kenapa tidak mereka yang gagal saja yang ikut ujian itu lagi?" Ten tidak menanggapi keluhan Doyoung sama sekali.

"Diamlah, ini di perpustakaan bukan _common room_." Ten melirik sekilas pada Doyoung sebelum kembali mengerjakan makalahnya.

"Lagipula. Kau bisa berdekatan dengan pria bulanmu itu lagi jika ikut ujian ini." Ten berkata santai, Doyoung mendengus tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tahu ia bahkan tidak melihatku setelah ujian itu berakhir. Sekalipun kami satu kelas dan bahkan sering berpapasan di koridor tetap saja." Doyoung menghempaskan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap langit-langin perpustakaan.

" Begitulah sifat _PureBlood_ Doyoung. Mereka hanya akan menganggap sesuatu itu penting menurut diri mereka sendiri."

"Hah, sudahlah berhenti membicarakan pria itu. Dan sebaiknya kau bantu aku, sejarah ilmu hitam ini membuatku gila." Ten mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Doyoung menggeser duduknya merapat pada Ten dan mulai membantu sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dan mendengar semua yang mereka bicaraka.

" _Seriously dude,_ kau masih melakukan hal ini." Johnny menangkap basah Taeil yang tengah menguping pembicaraan –untuk kesekiankalinya— bersedekap dan menatap Taeil dengan tampang hampir bosan.

"Kenapa tidak kau kejar dia katakan jika kau menyukainnya." Johnny memberikan saran yang sudah hampir seribu kali ia berikan pada Sahabatnya ini.

"aku ingin John, tapi tidak bisa karena..."

"Keluargamu." Johnny menukas kalimat Taeil.

"..."

" _Look dude,_ kau bahkan tidak benar-benar berasal dari keluarga itu."

"Yeah, tapi aku lahir dari sperma kepeala keluarga sialan itu."

Johnny menghela nafas dan mengedikkan bahu. Entahlah, perbedaan _Pure, half, dan Mud_ selalu jadi masalah bagi keluarga Moon, yang tergolong keluarga bangsawan di dunia sihir. Persetan, bahkan kepala keluarga mereka saja berani menghamili seorang mutan dan melahirkan Taeil. Sekalipun sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu selain Johnny. Karen Teil dan Johnny sudah berteman bahkan sebelum mereka masuk ke sekolah ini.

biarkan mereka yang saling memendam.

/

"Yak! Haechan berhenti menghancurkan kamar ini dengan _telekinesis_ mu." Jaemin memekik nyaring pada temannya yang sedang menerbangkan lentera, lili, buku, gulungan perkamen, gelas, pisau, bahkan tongkat sihirnya dengan tangan kosong. Dan pelakunya sedang berbaring dan menengadahkan tangannya agar benda-benda itu tetap mengambang di udara.

"Aku bosan Nana-ya."

"Jika kau bosan lakuanlah hal yang sedikit berguna, bukan menghancurkan kamar kita seperti ini."

"Aku lelah seka—." Seseorang berhenti di ambang pintu yang baru saja ia buka. Mematung dengan tampang syok melihat kamarnya.

"LEE HAECAAAAAAAAN." Itu Jongkook penanggung jawab kamar mereka yang berisikan delapan orang yang saat ini sudah seperti kapal yang hancur karena ulah Haechan dan kekuatannya.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum bodoh pada Jongkook, yang wajahnya sudah memerah oleh amarah.

"Bersihkan kamar ini sekarang atau aku akan memindahkamu ke kamar Hanbin Sunbae." Jongkook yang sudah sangat lelah menjadi semakin lelah dan bertambah di campur stres melihat kamarnya.

"JANGAN HYUNG! Baiklah-baiklah aku akan membereskannya." Haechan memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas, dan benda-benda yang berserakan itu mulai melayang di udara. Mengambang, lau terbang ke tempat asalnya.

Itulah salah satu keuntungan para pengendali _telekinesis_ yang memudahkan mereka menggerakkan banyak benda dalam satu waktu yang masih lebih baik di bandingkan dengan menggunakan tongkat sihir.

Setelahnya Haechan kembali tersenyum bodoh.

"Hehehe.."

"sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku akan langsung mengeluarkamnu." Ancam Jongkook yang langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi Chan-ah." Haechan mengikuri Jaemin yang berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jongkook terlelap sendirian.

/

/

/

Hola~hola~

Aku mau jelasin dulu beberapa hal yah.

 _ **Corvin Academi :**_ _adalah istana Gothic-Renaissance di Hunedoara, Rumania. Ini adalah salah satu istana terbesar di Eropa dan angka di puncak tujuh keajaiban Rumania, tapi di ganti jadi nama sekolah_

 _ **Teresia :**_ _itu sejujurnya aku ngarang. Tapi ya daerahnya model model hogwads gitu deh._

 _ **Lust Maker :** seperti pengendali emosi namun bukan emosi sasaran kekuatan ini. tapi nafsu birahi._

 _ **Telekinesis :** kekuatan yang dapat memindahkan suatu benda dengan kekuatan pikiran tanpa harus menyentuh oobjek._

 _ **Mutan :** pernah nonton X-MEN? atau TWILIGT? mereka sejenin manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi seuatu makhluk lain yang bukan manusia_

 _ **mungkin segitu aja jangan lupa Review ya guys...**_

ADIOUS~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Examination**_

Doyoung mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Lelaki manis yang selalu di panggil 'Bunny' oleh Ten, sahabatnya tidak berhenti megumpati kepala sekolah dan juga peraturan ujian sialan yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

Pasalnya, pagi-pagi buta ia mendapatkan _Flying mail_ yang sudah di pastikan itu dari Changmin Saem yang memintanya, tidak bukan meminta, tapi memaksanya dan 'orang-orang terpilih' lainnya untuk datang ke aula nanti sore setelah berakhirnya semua kelas.

"Sudahlah Bunny. Umpatanmu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Ten mengunyah sandwich untuk sarapan mereka menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan lelah.

"Tapi tetap sa—."

"Diam atau akan ku buat makanan yang ada di dalam perutmu berubah jadi batu." Ten manatap galak pada sahabatnya yang seketika diam dan menunduk takut.

Ten adalah _Shape bander._ Kemampuan yang bisa mengubah bentuk dan ukuran suatu benda dengan kekuatan inernya, dan Doyoung tidak merelakan perutnya meledak karena makananya berubah jadi batu.

Itu mengerikan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau Doyoung-ah. Kau pikir saja, siapa yang mau ada di situasi antara hidup dan mati dua kali berturut-turut?" Ten mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Peraturan dan tradisi ini sudah ada bahkan sebelum kita lahir. Jadi terima saja, toh kita hanya akan jadi pembimbing dan pemberi petunjuk mereka."

"Hai, kalian sedang meributkan apa?" Ten dan Doyoung lantas menoleh, mendapati Hansol dan Taeyong yang berdiri menatap mereka.

"Seperti biasa. Si _princess Bunny_ dan keluhan tentang ujian _Cröwn_ besok." Doyoung memberikan _Death glare_ pada ten yang menyebutnya _Pincess._ Taeyong dan Hansol terkekeh dan duduk di hadapan mereka, memulai makan siang.

Sebenarnya Hansol dan Taeyong berasal dari asrama _Sanctus._ Tempat dimana para _pureblood_ berkumpul. Tapi, kedua pria manis itu lebih sering berkeliaran di area perkumpulan para _Aspero_ yaitu para _Halfblood_ atau _Pureblood_ yang keluarganya tinggal di dunia manusia.

Taeyong pernah bilang pada suatu waktu ketika mereka ada di perpustakaan.

" _Orang-orang Sanctus itu terlalu serius dalam mengerjakan sesuatu dan kami tidak terlalu suka dengan hal itu."_

Mudah saja memang bagi Hansol dan Taeyong yang di takdirkan menjadi seorang _Cleavere._ Si pintar di dunia sihir. Yang kemampuan itu memudahkan mereka untuk membaca suatu hal yang hampir tidak mungkin menjadi keberhasilan yang luar biasa. Dan mereka juga memiliki intuisi yang kuat akan strategi apapun.

"Sudahlah Youngie. Aku dan Taeyong juga ikut lagi tahun ini."

"Kalau kalian memang sudah di pastikan akan ikut lagi, bahkan sejak ujian tahun lalu belum di mulai." Taeyong dan Hansol hanya tersenyum.

...

...

...

...

" _Velle lacessere iniriguis_." Bisik seseorang.

Ten menggerakkan kepalanya tak nyaman. Merasakan remang di lehernya. Dingin. Seakan ia sedang di sentuh sebuah tangan yang sedingin es di kutub. Namun ia mabuk akan hal itu dan ingin lebih dari sentuhannya.

Shit!

Ten mengmpat dalam hati.

"Nghhh." Doyoung, Taeyong, dan Hansol yang ada si sekelilingnya melebarkan mata mereka pada Ten yang baru saja mendesah tanpa ada siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

"Si keparathhh...ituhh...melakukannya lagihh." Ten menggeliat dalam duduknya. Ten tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, saat akalnya tidak fokus seperti ini.

Sial!

Doyoung menoleh ke belakang, Hansol dan Taeyong menyiratkan tatapan membunuh pada seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap mereka sambil melafalkan mantra kepada seseorang yang mereka yakin Ten adalah objeknya.

Orang itu di sikut oleh temannya yang Doyoung pastikan itu Jhonny karena ia juga melihat pria bulan duduk berdampingan di samping pria yang menyikut itu.

Oranag itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ten dan menyeringai licik pada ketiga orang yang menatap tajam padanya.

Taeyong bersiap mengambil tongkatnya, sampai...

BRAKK!

Pria itu seperti terdorong lebih tepatnya terlempar dengan punggung membentur tembok di belakangnya dengan sangat keras bahkan suarannya membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di ruang makan ini menoleh padanya.

Hansol dan Taeyong menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Haechan dan Jaemin di sana.

"Annyeong hyungnim." Haechan melambaikan tangan yang tadi ia ulurkan untuk melempar Yuta ke dinding dengan ceria.

Haechan itu punya _telekinesis_ ingat?

"Anyeonghaseyo hyungnimdeul." Jaemin membungkuk lalu tersenyum manis pada para kakak tingkatnya.

"YUTA SUNBAENIM. LAIN KALI JIKA INGIN MESUM JANGAN DI RUANG MAKAN." Dan ucapan haechan barusan. Ah tidak, maksudnya teriakan Haechan barusan berhasil memunculkan tawa orang-orang yang ada di ruang makan.

Terutama Jhonny yang sudah terpingkal di kursinya. Dan menyadari jika Hansol masih menatapnya, lalu ia mengedipakan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum tampan. Yang membuat Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak pada pria itu.

"Terima kasih Haechan-ah." Ten yang sudah terbebas dari mantra sialan itu menoleh pada yang pelaku yang masih duduk di lantai sambil tetap menyeringai padanya. "Pergilah kau ke neraka." Lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Mark, Jaehyun dan Jeno baru saja memasuki ruang makan saat melihat tawa para penghuninya di sana.

"Kenapa ini?" Jeno melirik kedua sahabatnya yang mengedikkan bahu.

Mark baru saja menatap sekeliling ruang makan saat matanya menatap seseorang yang ia kenal atau mungkin, target empuk kejahilannya.

Pria berambut coklat madu itu, menampakkan seringainya saat terlintas pemikiran jahil di otaknya.

Mark berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri meja Haechan. Setelah dekat, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pria manis itu. Lalu tersenyum dan—

Tak!

Mark menyentil pelipis Haechan cukup keras lalu berlari menjauh dari pria itu. Dan menjulurkn lidahnya mengejek.

"MARK LEE!" Haechan mengulurkan tangannya mengarahkan pada mark dengan jarak sekitar 2 meter darinya. Dengan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengelus pelipisnya yan di sentil oleh Mark.

" _Seal."_ Mark berbisik lalu muncullah perisai transparan menyelimutinya.

Jeno, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Doyoung, Hansol, Teyong dan orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan.

Hampir semua orang terutama anak-anak tingkat enam tahu, jika Mark Lee menyukai Lee Haechan. Namun memang pada dasarnya kedua orang ini bodoh hingga hanya pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara kedua bander tersebut. Seperti Tom & Jerry.

Dan Mark selalu menjadi si Jerry, tikus jahil yang tak pernah berhenti mengerjai si kucing Tom, Haechan.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Itu Sehun saem yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan. "Ini ruang makan, bukan lapangan tanding." Sehun menatap datar dua orang yang sudah menatapnya panik.

Haechan sudah menurunkan tangannya, begitu pula Mark menghilangkan perisainya.

"Datang ke kantorku setelah kelas berakhir." Lalu perofesor mereka itu lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Mungkin keinginannya untuk makan musnah, setelah melihat mereka berdua.

"Dasar bedebah gila." Jaehyun memiting mark di ceruk lenganya. Jeno hanya menggeleng maklum pada kejahilan sahabatnya ini.

"Aww, sakit sialan. Aku... tidak bisa berna...fas." Mark memukul lengan Jaehyun yang tidak juga melepas pitingannya.

"Sudahlah kalian. Kita ke sini kan untuk makan." Jeno hanya berjalan santai mengikuti kedua teman rusuhnya.

Haechan?

Pria manis itu kembali ke kursinya di samping Jaemin sambil menggerutu.

"Awas saja kau Mark Lee. Kau tidak akan selamat di ujian besok." Haechan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.


	3. chapter 3

"Ok Jay, try to control it." Saat ini Mark, Jaehyun dan Jeno sedang di dalam kelas ramuan. Dan mereka bertiga yang duduk di barisan paling belakang sedang mempersiapakan Jaehyun untuk ujian nanti sore.

Lust maker milik Jaehyun itu termasuk kekuatan pasif yang cukup kuat. Maka dari itu kekuatannya hanya bisa di kontrol oleh Jaehyun sendiri bukan di tahan oleh Mark atau apapun.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang bisa. Jeno misalnya. Namja dengan rambut biru dengan aksen putih di beberapa bagian itu bisa menahan bahkan mengacaukan kekuatan Jaehyun.

Jeno adalah Mind hancker. Ia bisa membaca bahkan memanipulasi apa yang ada di pikiran lawannya karena kekuatan pasif hanya bisa di lawan oleh kekutan pasif lainnya.

Dan satu orang lagi, tapi ia ada di tingkat tujuh. Berdiri satu angkatan dengan Taeyong sunbae incaran pria berlesung pipit dan warna kulit hampir menyerupai kaum Sehun Saem, yakni kaum Vampire. Yaitu, Jeonghan Sunbaenim. Namja cantik kekasih Seungchol Sunbaenim. Deputy asrama Mïsc yang paling di cintai para adik-adiknya itu juga memiliki kekuatan pasif. Missdirection. Senior cantik itu bisa membuat seseorang melihat apa yang dia mau. Termasuk membutakan siapapun lawannya.

Dan hanya dua kekuatan itulah yang bisa menahan Lust feel yang menikam LustMaker yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya tidak jahat, hanya saja efeknya akan sangat berbahaya jika itu terjadi saat keadaan genting.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa bahkan sangat ahli dalam mengontrol kekuatanya. Tapi itu dalam mode Lust attack bukan Lust feel. Dua hal berbeda namun ada dalam dirinya.

Lust feel itu akan di rasakan Jaehyun pada orang yang akan menjadi takdirnya. Seperti ia akan merasakan panas yang sangat dan akan sangat menderita jika ia tidak di sentuh bahkan di puaskan, mereka harus mendapatkan pelampiasan secepat mungkin karena mereka bisa saja "menyerang" orang lain bahkan binatang terdekat. Itu riwayat yang di bilang ibunya pada jaehyun ketika pertama kali masuk ke Corvin Academy.

Mata Jaehyun terbuka, dalam sekejap warna coklat gelap pada matanya berubah menjadi hijau zamrud dengan kilau yang indah, namun efeknya tidak bisa di bilang indah. Suasana di sana berubah menjadi tegang bukan hanya melanda mereka bertiga tapi seluruh penghuni kelas. Ada beberapa yang menggeliat tak nyaman karena aura yang seketika berubah di ruang kelas. Bahkan Im Seongsaeng yang sedang menjelaskan bagaiman cara membuat ramuan pelebur mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mark dan Jeno akui pengaruh kekuatan pasif tidak penah boleh di remehkan, termasuk keuatan Jaehyun.

"Siapapun kalian di belakang sana, tolong bawa keluar temanmu sebelum ia mengacaukan kelasku dengan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan... dan datang ke kantorku sejam sebelum kalian berkumpul di aula besar. Mengerti?" Siapapun tahu profesor Corvin yang di juluki peri hutan itu akan sangat mengerikaan saat terganggu.

"Baik Ssaem." Mark dan Jeno beringsut menarik Jaehyun keluar dari kelas.

Jaehyun?

Anak itu bahkan seperti tidak menyadari apapun sampai mereka tiba di toilet. Jeno melirik Mark dan memberi mengangguk sebagai isyarat satu sama lain dan mereka memukul punggung Jaehyun cukup keras. Jaehyun tersedak sebentar.

"Bagaiman? Apa aku berhasil menagkalnya?" Jaehyun melirik kedua shabatnya.

"Kau bahakan terlihat seperti orang sekarat Jae..." Jeno menggeleng dengan tampang priharin.

"And..." ketiganya melirik sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuat celana sekolah mereka menggembung.

"Shit Jae. You're the one who responsible for this." Mark masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Kau berhutang padaku Jung sialan." Jeno mengikuti Mark dengan sama menggerutunya.

"Nikmati saja kawan, kapan lagi kalian bisa merasakan kekuatanku di luar arena?" Jaehyun masuk ke bilik kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan kedua temannya.

"Oh shut uphhh." "Fuck you Jaehhh." Jaehyun hanya cekikikan dengan membayangkan Taeyoung sunbaenya.

Tinggalkan mereka menyelesaikan urusannya. Ok!

"Dude, aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mengumpatimu tentang hal ini." Johnny menunjukan flying mailnya pada Taeil yang masih sibuk dengan buku ramalan. "Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak di selamatkan tahun lalu jika begini hasilnya."

"Sudahlah John, tingkahmu hampir sama dengan Doyoung." Johnny melirik sahabatnya, tuan muda Seo itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingin aku mentertawakanmu atau melemparimu Moon. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sering menyebut nama Dyrant langsing itu setahuku."

"Dyrant?"

"Ya, kekasihmu itu adalah seorang Dyrant. Atau lebih tepatnya pangeran dari bangsa Dyrant."

"Tapi, bukankah kaum Dyrant dilarang memasuki wilayah academy?"

"Itu untuk Dyrant murni, sedangkan milikmu itu darah campuran."

"Milikku heh?" Taeil menyeringai remeh, matanya menatap kosong buku di tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak berani menatapnya sejak saat itu." Taeil menerawang jauh, yang ia pikirkan bukanlah perkara Doyoung adalah seorang Dyrant karena hampir semua mutan di Corvin Academy di sembunyikan identitas aslinya. Yang menghantui kepalanya saat ini adalah apa ia masih bisa menjadikan Doyoung miliknya walau hanya sesaat. Taeil rasa itu mustahil.

"Maybe this exam will be the chance. Aku bahkan sudah setengah jalan untuk mendapatkan milikku."

"Milikmu?"Taeil mengalihkan atensinya pada Johnnya dengan dahi berkerut. Johnny bersiul saat Hansol dengan sangat kebetulan melewati mereka ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Hansol di sebrang meja.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu manis?" Hansol menatap datar.

"Menjauh dariku!" Hansol menatap risih Johnny yang masih cengengesan.

"Ayolah sayang, kau tidak bicara denganku sejak zoology."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau aku akan memanggil Ten dan menggubahmu menjadi serbuk kayu."

"Dan aku akan menyeret Yuta untuk mengacaukan rencanamu." Hansol merapatkan rahangnya wajahnya memerah karna menahan diri untuk tidak mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada Johnny. Well, mereka adalah penghuni Sanctus yang bukan hanya pintar, tapi juga licik.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menanggapi—"

Johnny mengecup pipinya tersenyum kala mendapati si manis membeku seperti sedang melihat dementor. Lalu pergi menarik Taeil dengan paksa keluar dari perpustakaan.

Hansol menyentuh dadanya yang berpacu.

"Sial!"

"Kenapa aku mau jadi sahabat kalian ya?" Jeno memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana berjalan beriringan dengan kedua sahabat pembuat onarnya.

"Kau belum saja bertemu orang yang harus kau kejar atau kau hindari Jeno-ya." Mereka baru saja selesai dari menghadap pada Im dan Oh Seongsaeng. Mujurnya guru Im hanya mengurangi point mereka sekalipun itu 50 untuk masing-masing. Tapi pangeran vampire sialan itu memberikan 99 buku sejarah sihir tingkat 6 yang satu bukunya saja sudah sama beratnya dengan sapu terbang untuk di kembalikan ke perpustakaan. Tanpa kekuatan sihir.

"No, He's not." Jaehyun dan Jeno mengikuti arah pandang Mark yang menatap lurus. Di sana ada Jaemin dan Haechan yang sepertinya menuju ke arah mereka.

Jaemin berlari kecil ketika berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari. Lalu berhenti dan berdiri di hadapaan Jeno.

"Jeno-ssi." Jaemin menantikan respon orang yang ia panggil dengan mata yang berkilauan. Entahlah, mungkin hanya Jeno yang menganggapnya begitu.

Jaehyun menyikut sahabatnya yang berdiri diantara dirinya dan Mark. Well, seorang Mind hacker bisa kehilangan otaknya hanya karena melihat Na Jaemin.

"Eoh nee, ada apa Jaemin-ssi?" Mark ingin menertawakan sahabatnya karena suara yang ia keluarkan sangat aneh seperti baru saja tersedak segenggam biji apel, tapi ia tidak jadi tertawa karena seseorang datang dari arah belakang Jaemin dan menatapnya sinis seperti biasa.

"A-aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Jaemin menyerahkan sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya kumpulan gulungan perkamen pada Jeno yang masih bertampang blank. Sikut Mark kembali menyenggol perutnya, temannya ini masih aja memasang tampang idiot padahal tangan Jaemin sudah menggantung seperti itu cukup lama.

"Ah, terima Kasih sudah mengembalikannya."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Jaemin menunduk, pipinya memerah dan berlalu pergi dari sana bersama Haechan yang masih menatap sinis Mark yang di balas seringai mengejek dari bocah itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang masih dendam padamu Mark." Mark mengubah seringainya menjadi senyum lebar.

"Dan tetap saja manis."

Mereka memang tiga idiot apalagi dalam urusan cinta. Jeno yang akan kehilangan kekuatannya bahkan mungkin otaknya saat berhadapan dengan Jaemin. Mark yang akan menjadi sangan jahil saat sudah bertarung dengan Haechan entah itu argumen atau bahkan kekuatan. Dan Jaehyun yang akan menjadi orang gila saat tau jika Taeyong yang akan jadi mentor mereka untuk Cröwn exam.

" WHAT!!!"

"Fuck Jung, kau menghancurkan gendang telingaku." Mark mengorek telinga kirinya yang berdenging karena ulah Jaehyun.

"Tae-Taeyoung Sunbaenim?"

"Ya, Taeyoung sunbae, Jonghan Sunbae, dan Yoongi Sunbae yang akan jadi mentor sekaligus pemberi kunci petunjuk tim kita selama 42 jam nanti." Jeno menjelaskan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Mati aku.' Jaehyung mengutuk siapapun yang membuat pembagian ini.

Hello guys.

I'm feel so good to be back.

Aku mau maraton update semua ff ku neeh.

Seneng gak?

Seneng dooong.

Kangen tau, banget malah.

Tinggalkan review kalian yaah. Karena review kalian adalah hal terbesar buat jadi moodboaster acuuu.

Mian untuk segala typo manteman.


End file.
